


Somewhere to go

by Angeleyes1314



Series: Olivarry replacement moments [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1314/pseuds/Angeleyes1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry no longer has somewhere to go, somewhere to feel safe, he finds a new place in the form of Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere to go

**_He_ _looked at his dad from the other side of the thick glass. He smiled into the phone when his dad let out a huff of light laughter. “Did I ever tell you about the time you learned to walk?" He said with a smile on his worn face. Barry let out a little chuckle. "A couple times."_ **

Barry could count on his fingers how many times he remembered the time he first learned to walk. It was one of his dad's favorite childhood memories, and sometimes that memory decides to show up at the most random of times. 

Tonight was not one of Barry's best. After one of the crazist Metahumans they have faced so far had gotten away, Eddie in the hospital after trying to fight it off alongside The Flash. Barry just couldn't stand to be there anymore, not with Iris looking so pained holding a unconscious Eddie's hand.

If only Barry were faster this wouldn't of happened. He was seconds to late when the Metahuman blocked Eddie's gunshot causing the bullet to ricochet back into his chest barely missing his heart. To distracted by Eddie the Metahuman got away, Joe yelling to take Eddie to the hospital. Barry scooped him up into his arms and was gone in a second, yelling at Cisco to alert the hospital about a gunshot victim on its way.

Now Barry sat alone at S.T.A.R Labs, his head buried in his knees as the rest of the Flash team had already gone home when there was no hope of finding the Metahuman tonight. At this quiet moment, when Barry's mind was going faster then he ever could run thinking of every possible thing is when the memory of the visit with his father in prison popped up.

**_His dad continued to talk even though Barry just confirmed he's heard this story many times. “Everyone was walking before you, all the little babies running around the neighborhood and not you but your mom was never worried she just said "Oh he'll walk, when he has some place to go." And sure enough, the first time you took a few steps you moved so quick, you didnt just walk you started to..." Barry smiled interrupting his dad, his eyes starting to water slightly at the memory. "To run.." Barry finished for his dad. His dad smiled at the interruption but decided to continue his little story anyway.  "And you ran to your mom barry." Barry wiped a hand over his face as small laughter left his lips,the image of his mother bright in his head._ **

Barry smiled bitterly at the moment replaying in his head. Now he had no where to go. Joe and Iris were at the hospital with Eddie and even though that would be where he goes he couldn't face them, atleast not right now. A tiny sob escaped his lips at the thought of no longer having a place to go when a certain emerald archer wormed his way into his current thoughts. Barry had been traveling to Starling city secretly more often recently to see the vigilante.

Him and Oliver had a connection he couldn't explain, they never put a label to this relationship they had but when they needed one or another they were always there. Barry remembers the nights in the beginning when it was to much cooping with this new power and during those nights he'd find himself wrapped up in those “twice the size of his own arm's" as Iris likes to say and feel like nothing could hurt him. For the first time since his mother's murder he truly felt safe and warm. While other nights Oliver would show up at his doorstep at ungodly hours unannounced, nightmares from the island fresh on his mind, panic attack still present in his lungs. They would just stay up all night, Barry returning the favor as he held Oliver on his couch running his fingers through the short dark blonde hair.

Sometimes they would talk about it if Oliver was up to it and other times Barry would whisper comforting nonsense in Oliver's ear. A smile graced Barry's tear streaked face as he remembered this little moments. Oliver was always there for him, always held his arms open for Barry. It slowly dawned on Barry that no, he was wrong he did have someplace to go and that place would never hurt him. Without a second thought Barry was running out of the labs in a flash, on route to the one place that would always make him feel safe and protected.

**_His dad just kept smiling at him, never getting tired of telling this story. It was as if he told it when he sensed Barry needed a pick-me-up or just a reason to keep going and put a smile on his face. “Right into her arms.."_ **

Team Arrow was spread out across the foundry, tonight not being very busy on crimes when a red streak of lightning shot across the room into a unexpected Oliver's arms as Felicity's papers went flying everywhere. Shocked but immediately knowing who it was, the arrow Oliver had been cleaning cluttered to the floor as his arms wrapped tightly around the scarlet speedster. “Barry?! Barry, what's wrong?" Barry just kept silent as he buried his head further into Oliver's chest long ago loosing his mask. Oliver took this as a sign and gave a look to Felicity. Felicity was the only one to know about them and she understood right away, getting up from her desk and ushering everyone out before they could utter even one question.

Once he knew they we're alone Oliver pulled back slightly and put two fingers under Barry's chin to lift watery green eyes up into his own. "Barry.. Is everything okay?" Barry let out a tiny pained laugh. They would have another night to talk about what a fuck up he is but right now Barry was truly happy to be here with Oliver. "It's a long story ollie that we can talk about another night." Oliver looked at him confused for a second. "Then why did you run all the way here?" For the first time that night Barry let out one of his real smiles, so bright it melted Oliver's heart in a second.

"Because.. I finally found my place to go. The one place I feel safest." Oliver blinked for a few seconds letting Barry's words sink in before a amused chuckle left his lips as he leaned forward placing a soft but loving kiss against Barry's own.

“I will always be here for you. I will always protect you..." At this moment, Barry knew that he again had someplace to go, Someone to run for... to run to.

**_His dad took a deep breath and spoke into the phone “You had someplace to go.."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re watched The Flash season one and the episode with Barry's dad telling him about the first time he learned to walk was super cute and gave me this little one shot idea.  
> This is my first Flash/Arrow fic  
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes.


End file.
